A Dream is a Wish
by Yumi-Floppy-Usagi
Summary: After the shukaku is taken from Gaara's body, he is finaly able to properly sleep. But there's alot more to sleeping than Gaara first thought. He experiences his first dream. And he dreams of Naruto. Oneshot of NarutoXGaara. Shounen ai. Pure Fluff


NarutoXGaara

It was late at night and the entire village of Suna was already asleep, including Gaara of the Desert. Merely hours ago Gaara had been brought back to life by Lady Chiyo. But now the Shukaku was no longer present in his body, preventing him from sleeping for long periods of time. Gaara was experiencing his first deep sleep in his entire life.

But even so, Gaara was still not used to this, and his prolonged rest was cut short as his eyes fluttered open.

He sat up and looked around him. The darkness of his room prevented him from seeing much. But one thing that stood out even in the dark was the mop of bright yellow hair sticking out from under the futon blankets beside his bed.

Naruto.

He assumed that he had snuck into Gaara's room, and set up a futon to sleep on, probably out of worry or concern. After all, Gaara had been dead merely hours before.

But still, the red head was unable to comprehend Naruto's utter kindness and love towards people who are nearly complete strangers. Gaara had tried to kill him once, and nearly succeeded. Yet Naruto remained one of the former-jinchuuriki's best friends.

'No, my one and only _Best friend'_.

Naruto was the one who rescued Gaara from the darkness, and showed him the meaning of living for someone else. Now Naruto was the one that Gaara lived for, the one that gave meaning to his life.

Gaara stared at his sleeping face in thought. How he longed to see those beautiful blue eyes of his.

Finally accepting that he'll never get back to sleep, Gaara got up, navigated his way around the futon, and climbed through the closest window and onto the roof. That was where he had previously spent his lonely nights, staring at the moon and the stars and the black sky. Why should it change now?

As he left Naruto's blue eyes also opened. He had also been awake the whole time, watching Gaara as he slept. He quickly pretended to sleep when he noticed Gaara stirring. He stared after said red-head briefly before following him onto the roof.

"Hey, Gaara." He said walking over to the red head who was perched on the roof tiles.

Gaara looked over in surprise. "Gomen nasai, Naruto. I woke you up."

"Heh. A few hours of lost sleep can't compare to the amount you've lost over your life." Naruto sat beside Gaara and looked up to the skies. "So this is how you used to spend your nights huh?"

"Well, this was the most peaceful way to spend them that I could think of."

They sat there like that for a long moment. But it wasn't awkward at all. Gaara was just glad to be in his presence. No matter where you were, if it was with Naruto than it would always be bright and comforting. That was just one of the things on Gaara's list of adjectives for Naruto. He looked over to him; His eyes sparkled, reflecting the stars, a slight smile pulled on his mouth in appreciation of the heavens, and a slight breeze brushed his golden hair out of his face.

"Naruto." Gaara muttered his name, breaking the sweet silence.

"Mm?" Naruto replied, his gaze still locked with the night sky.

"I want to ask you something." Gaara continued.

Naruto turned to him questionably. "Sure. Fire away."

"I think there might be something wrong with me. Maybe it's because I haven't slept properly before. .." Gaara's face was stern in thought.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Naruto leaned a tiny bit closer to Gaara. He was a bit worried.

"While I was sleeping, I had a strange vision. Like images that flashed before me. But I don't think they were memories. It wasn't the present or the future either. Can you tell me what it means?"

Naruto's face softened into a loving smile. "Oh that."

Gaara peered over at him. He had gone back to staring at the stars. "What was happening in this vision of yours?"

"Well, not much. All I saw was images of myself, and you. We were together, talking. And you were smiling and laughing too. But I don't know why. And that's all. Just the two of us, talking." Gaara explained. As he did, his face, too, softened a little. The memory of it was warming.

Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked, sincerely confused. He looked at Naruto, expectant.

"That's a dream." Naruto said simply with a warm smile. "Everyone has dreams. Mostly when you sleep, but sometimes when you're awake. Some dreams are just visions, like what you saw. And others are wishes for something that you want to happen sometime in the future. Like how my dream is to be Hokage."

"A dream... So what I saw wasn't real?" Gaara asked, his face showing slight signs of sadness.

"No, it was definitely real." Naruto said, still smiling. "It's happening right now, see?" Naruto broke out in a sweet laugh.

Gaara's eyes widened. Just like in his ream, Naruto was sitting right in front of him, laughing at nothing in particular. Without realising it Gaara had let out a small chuckle too.

"In that case, what can my dream be? I'm already the Kazekage." Gaara muttered, still smiling, even though he had no idea why .

"Well that's the best part I guess," Naruto said, "Finding a new dream." As he spoke, the sun began to rise, showing itself from behind the horizon, washing over the rooftops of Suna. Gaara's and Naruto's faces were enveloped in light. Naruto stood up and help out his hand to Gaara.

"We should go inside, Temari and Kankuro would freak out if they found your bed empty."

Gaara looked up to his now lit face. He felt a deep warmth sweep through him, but he didn't think it was from the rising sun. He welcomed it as he took Naruto's hand in silence.

"I know what my new dream will be..." Gaara murmured.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Naruto confirmed.

"Ah, never mind."

Naruto dismissed it and began towards a window. Gaara remained still.

He wasn't sure if what he had chosen was a real dream or not, but regardless, it was what he wished for the most.

"Gaara! Hurry up!" Said ninja beckoned, bringing Gaara back to reality. He lifted his head and smiled, a light blush tinging his cheeks.

"Hai!" He rushed over to Naruto at the window, and they went inside.

He just wished that he could be together with Naruto, always.


End file.
